Iced Tea with a Little Help
by Vaniti
Summary: Chi-Chi desires another child but worries that Goku isn't interested... However, her husband has his own plan of action. One shot.


**Iced Tea with a Little Help **

**By:** Vaniti

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama

**Synopsis:** Chi-Chi desires another child but worries that Goku isn't interested. One shot.

* * *

><p><em>I never thought that I would need something extra to get through the days. Never. And now <em>this _is weighing on my mind so heavily that it's all I see…_

Chi-Chi placed her meticulously sharpened pencil down, thoroughly taken aback by the overpowering wave of melancholy. The hints of a frown tugged at the corners of her heart-shaped mouth.

_'Quit being so dramatic. No one likes somebody begging for sympathy.'_

She immediately felt guilty. Realistically, there was no genuine problem. She had been blessed in so many ways that were not to be argued. She had a roof over her head, a beautiful raven-haired son, and a pure-hearted husband. They were never hungry, and her precious Gohan's laughter was enough to soothe any worry lines from her brow. It still amazed her how a child, your own child, could have such a comforting effect. But it did, and it made her so happy.

And then there was _the_ image once more, alluring her; a dream like mist that seemed to glide through her fingertips.

As if Gohan knew what she was thinking, the wails commenced. He was smart for a toddler, but Kami, did he have a set of lungs on him.

Without delay she went to her boy with his eyes of onyx. She picked him up and nuzzled her cheek against his soft baby skin. She stroked his pudgy cheeks and tickled his sides. Soon his shrieks melted into soft giggles and she kissed all over his face. Her wonderful, handsome baby boy who so resembled his handsome father.

It was a pleasing summer evening where the sun had set just a bit ago and the sky had adapted a violet ruse in remembrance of the heat. They did not have air conditioning so the windows had been cracked open to allow the balmy passage of air. The open windows permitted the cadenced twittering of the summer doves to carry through the tepid air.

The door clicked, and Goku decided to come in from the woods at that moment. She could see behind him the grand stream that sliced through their backyard. Above it, the glow of fireflies turned on and off like playful flashlights. Her attention shifted back to him.

Her husband was shirtless and covered in a sweaty glaze from training. He stared for a brief moment at the picture she and his only son presented, and smiled contentedly.

Not saying anything, he bounded down the hallway to retrieve his bath items, no doubt. The familiar twinge of longing embedded its claws into her heart.

Finally calming Gohan, she laid his slumbering head back down to dream happy child imaginings.

The dark-haired woman straightened herself up and examined the door Goku had just entered through. She would enjoy the evening for a bit. Gingerly, she padded down the waxed oak hallway, and passed their family portraits and Gohan's cutout artwork. She lowered herself onto the back patio ledge, which faced the stream. Barefoot, Chi-Chi relished the soft blades of grass brushing against the balls of her feet. Her long raven locks, due to the remaining heat, had been clipped up in an oriental claw.

She could not say how much time had passed. So engrossed as she was in the sound of the rushing water, and the banter of the summer cicadas, she was surprised when Goku appeared at her side, holding a couple of glasses. His hair was still damp from his shower and the loose folds of his cotton pants billowed in the breeze.

"Hiya." He smiled and then his features adapted an out of character seriousness.

She accepted the empty ice-filled tumblers in question.

"I'll be right back." He left for a few seconds and then promptly returned with a pitcher. It was filled halfway with a dark coffee-tinted liquid and he nodded his head solemnly.

"I saw your diary."

This melted the developing smile off her face. "Goku, you did what?"

"Yeah. Seems to me you could use a lil' break. Here, try this."

Brewing in anger at his disrespect for her confidentiality she peered down into the glass. He awkwardly poured some of the pitcher's contents. Taking a fuming swill to figuratively cool her down, she did not think she could speak right now, her dark eyes widened.

"Goku, what is this?"

"Ice tea," he said proudly.

"'Iced,'" she instinctively corrected, "And this is just _not_ plain iced tea."

Goku held up his left index finger and grinned. "Correct! I found that dark bottle you keep in the cabinets. An' I put some in there. Heard it's sup'posed to make you feel better."

She glared at him.

"Well? Does it?"

Chi-Chi started at him through her lashes and felt her indignation dissolving. How could she be irate with him? Despite some of his sillier actions, he meant well. Clearly, he was trying to cheer her up in his own Goku way. She didn't know how much he had read of her diary, but it was enough for him to get the portrait that something was wrong. And she _supposed_ she should know better that privacy was a foreign concept to her open-hearted mate.

"Thank you," She finally said, taking another sip.

Goku beamed pleased.

Perhaps it was the warm air or the loosening of her nerves from the spiked iced tea, but whatever it was, it allowed her to gather some courage. She swallowed and made sincere eye contact with her husband.

"Goku. I want another baby."

There. She had said it.

He blinked and slowly lowered his own glass of spiked iced tea. When he did not speak for awhile she fretted that she had gone too far.

Then he moved to cover her delicate hand with his own large one and the hints of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Anything I can do to help, honey. But can we finish the ice tea first?"

Fin.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, the weather is getting nicer here and I was inspired. So here we have a short intimate piece of a summer scene that I had been thinking about with Goku and Chi-Chi; hope you enjoyed. Goku does the best he can, right? :] Comments, opinions, suggestions, and input is much appreciated. Until next time, most sincerely yours!

~ Vaniti


End file.
